


Overprotective

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Jasmine Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(written ages before we learned the true name of {Mai's} and Zuko's daughter).......Zuko and Mai visit Iroh in Ba Sing Se, baby daughter in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

The clattering of dishes, the gentle hum of conversation and the excited voices of pai sho players reached even the upstairs rooms of the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko and Mai were visiting with their first child, nine month old Miyako. She should have been napping. But instead, the travel, the different rooms, and the activity below, all served to excite the baby. The determination on her little face reminded Mai of Zuko’s more stubborn moments. The young woman had to laugh.

“She’s not going to sleep. We may as well bring her downstairs with us. Iroh wants to show her off anyway.” Mai kissed her daughter on the forehead before kissing her husband on the lips.

“I don’t want her passed around like a sack of rice,” Zuko stated adamantly, his face marred by a furrowed brow and a deep frown. “I’ll hold onto her while I help serve.”

Mai rolled her eyes but said nothing. From the very moment Miyako had entered the world. Zuko worried and conjured up complicated scenarios in which their daughter might get hurt. He fretted and he doted and he loved Miyako with his whole being. His behavior was both annoying and endearing. Mai was just grateful that as the weeks passed, his over protectiveness eased a bit. She was certain, though, that he would worry about Miyako and all future children until the day he closed his eyes for the last time. Zuko did nothing in half measures, certainly not loving.

“And just how are you going to do that?” Mai asked. “I can sit with her at a table. No one will hurt her, Zuko. And Miyako will love the attention.”

“I’ll find a way. Just let me hold onto her, Mai. That will give you some free time to enjoy your tea and visit with Iroh.”

Arguing was futile. The sooner Mai accepted that, the better. “Fine, whatever.” She scooped up Miyako and handed her off to Zuko. “She’s all yours.”

Much as she appreciated free hands and some time to herself, her heart lurched every time she relinquished Miyako, even to Zuko. She had carried their daughter within her for nine long months, felt her grow and change, and loved her completely even then. And once Miyako was born, once she looked into those beautiful gold eyes and that sweet, perfect little face, once she had felt the soft shock of brown hair, her heart no longer belonged to Zuko alone. He and their daughter held equal parts, and should they have another child, her heart would be parceled up even more.

Zuko cradled the baby close and headed down the back stairs toward the kitchen, Mai following along behind. Once in the kitchen, Iroh left his spot by the fire where he kept a close eye on the various teas, gave his assistant a nod, and rushed over to his family.

“Ah, there she is,” he cooed, stroking Miyako’s cheek.

He longed to hold the child. Zuko, sensing this, handed his daughter over. “I need to put on an apron; then I can help serve, Uncle.”

“Zuko, you’re supposed to be on vacation. You don’t need to help me in the shop.” He grinned at Miyako and she giggled, her pretty eyes meeting his sparkling amber ones. “She is the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen; reminds me of Lu Ten just a little.” His voice cracked the tiniest bit, but his smile never faltered.

The tea maker held her out from his body and high up in the air and Miyako giggled again, four teeth showing prominently.

“I want to help. It’s relaxing and working here reminds me of how most of the world lives and works. It’s good for me, Uncle.” Zuko grabbed an apron and put it over his head.

Iroh looked at his nephew closely, noticing for the first time the short beard he wore. “When did you grow that?” he asked curiously.

Mai rolled her eyes and chuckled. “He thought that the beard might amuse Miyako. She can tug on it for kicks. Zuko will do just about anything for our daughter.”

“You might regret that, nephew, but then again, you can always shave it off again.”

The young Fire Lord stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Yes, yes I can. “ He tied the apron strings at his neck and at his waist and then smiled brightly. “Can I have her?” he asked, pointing to the baby.

Iroh handed the child over, the reluctance evident on his face. “I hope I can hold her for longer than that later on,” he pouted.

“Over protective,” Mai whispered and pointed at her husband. “Way over protective.”

“Ah, yes, that makes sense,” the old man whispered back.

“I’m not deaf, you know,” Zuko snarled. “And if her Daddy doesn’t protect her, who will?” Mai gave him a glare. She was perfectly capable of protecting her child. “Well, aside from you, Mai,” the young Fire Lord quickly amended. “But I thought that fathers and daughters had a special bond. Don’t they?”

“I think that depends on the father and the daughter, nephew.” Iroh thought immediately of Ozai and Azula and how terrible _that_ ‘bond’ was. “It’s wonderful that you want to protect Miyako. But you have to let go sometimes too.” As usual, the tea maker’s words were wise.

“Yes, but I’m not letting go today.” Zuko stubbornly persisted with his plan. He tugged on the top portion of his apron, pulling it outward with one hand, while maneuvering Miyako with the other, cradling her close to his chest and then letting the apron embrace her tightly. Now both his hands were free to work and the baby was held snuggly by the apron. He was pleased with himself and grinned proudly. Miyako lifted up her chubby arm and tried, with chubby fingers, to reach Zuko’s beard. He looked down into her face, all red cheeked and adorable, and he smiled. Something in his expression changed when he looked at Miyako. Mai had noticed it the first time Zuko held her. There was love, fierce and wonderful, love that could topple mountains. She was sure of that. And there was wonder, wonder that he and Mai had together created this life, this living and breathing child. And there was fear, fear that he would somehow ruin her or break her. When she witnessed that look, Mai’s heart constricted, not with jealousy, but with love of her own. “What do you want me to do first?” the Fire Lord asked.

“Hmm, well, the peppermint tea is ready. The lovely couple in the corner, see,” Iroh guided him to the door and pointed, “wants two cups and some moon cakes.” Zuko got busy with the order. “And why don’t you bring your lovely wife a cup of her favorite tea when you’re done. She’s going to relax for awhile, aren’t you, dear?”

“I guess that I am,” she agreed and headed out into the dining room.

Dressed in casual Earth Kingdom clothing, Mai looked beautiful. Her hair was gathered into a loose ponytail, better for dealing with a baby, and her face had little makeup. Still, if one observed closely enough, her noble upbringing revealed itself. It showed in the way she held her cup, the way she sat, the way she ate even. But no one observed that closely. And those that knew who she and Zuko were, those close to Iroh, his regular customers, knew enough to be discreet.

Naturally, there were guards here and there, brought along from the Fire Nation. And Mai had her knives and her speed and that uncanny ability to read people. No one would bother her or Zuko or their child. And if anyone did, he or she would be very, very sorry.

She watched as Zuko served the couple. They admired Miyako, the woman grabbing hold of one tiny foot that hung down, giving it a friendly rub.

“What a good father you are,” she woman crooned. “And what a gorgeous little girl _you_ are.”

Miayko babbled appreciatively, liking the woman’s voice while Zuko flushed and stumbled away to get Mai’s tea.

“Here you go.” He placed the steaming cup down in front of her. “Do you want something to eat too?”

“I could use a few moon cakes,” she drawled while chucking Miayko under the chin.

Her husband retraced his steps to the kitchen and soon came back, a plate heaped high with the cakes in his hand.

“Do I _look_ like a pig?” Mai raised her eyebrows and gave her husband a searching gaze.

“Um, no, you look perfect, but you _do_ like to eat.”

Mai couldn’t deny that. So she dug in, finishing off two before the couple that entered the tea shop next found a table. From that moment on, Zuko was swamped. The tables around Mai filled up.

“I can take her if you want?” she offered one last time as Zuko hurried by.

“We’re fine,” he answered over his shoulder.

“Is she yours?” an older woman who sat nearby asked. “What a lovely child! You’re very fortunate.”

“Yes, and I am.”

“The husband isn’t bad either.”

“I make do,” Mai smirked.

“I imagine that you do. Ah, here comes Iroh; such a wonderful man.”

Iroh joined Mai and beckoned the woman over. “Come meet my daughter-in-law.”

“Oh, this is Mai. How stupid of me! And there’s the Fire Lord and the little princess.” She smiled warmly at Mai. “Iroh speaks of you often. But he didn’t mention you would be visiting.”

“Their visit was unexpected and unplanned, the best kind,” Iroh informed her. “Mai, meet Zhu. She’s been a steady customer for a few years now and plays a mean game of pai sho.”

The two women exchanged pleasantries.

“How about I get Zuko over here to take your order and then grab a pai sho board. I would love a game. Is that all right, Mai?”

Mai nodded. She was content with her tea and her cakes and the view she had of her little family.

“You look exhausted,” Mai noted dryly.

Zuko was sprawled out on their bed while Miyako crawled about the floor, burning off some of her energy.

“I am,” the Fire Lord mumbled with his face pressed into a pillow.

“And no one held Miyako but you, so good afternoon, then?”

“ _Yes,”_ he replied emphatically. “It went just the way I planned.”

“Except for the exhaustion part,” Mai laughed.

“It reminded me of those days with Uncle in the Lower Ring; I never thought then that I would be back in Ba Sing Se as the Fire Lord, married to you and with a daughter, but still working at a tea shop.” He turned around and faced Mai. “I could never imagine anything so wonderful.”

“Zuko….” Mai began, unsure of what to say.

When words failed her, she used her body instead. She and Zuko often communicated best without words anyway. Mai grabbed an irritated Miyako from off the floor and lay her down beside Zuko. She took her husband’s _other_ side and slid an arm across his chest, snuggling as close as she could get without crawling inside him. Her warm, sweet, tea tinged breath caressed his cheek.

‘Gods, I am lucky,’ Zuko thought to himself.

Everything he had gone through, everything he had suffered, he would gladly endure again and again, with this bliss as the end result. Mai and Miyako gave him love and they gave him strength. They made him a real man.

“Come here, you,” he gently warned a wriggling Miyako.

Zuko drew her close, keeping an arm around her tiny body. Within minutes, soothed and content and tired, all three fell asleep.

When Iroh opened the door to check on everyone, he grinned, shutting the door again and allowing the young family to continue their slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
